What Lies Ahead (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for Nonna, Deb, Mary and Joanie to head home but not before a little glimpse of what's coming up. Part 13 of the Second Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon


_It's hard to believe another REAL World McRollathon is drawing to a close. You guys have once again proven that you are the absolute best when it comes to support of and enthusiasm for this universe. We are sooooo looking forward to everything that's coming up in 2016 and we hope you are too._

 _Mari & Ilna—Thank you for your support and friendship._

 _Sandy—you're simply the best._

 _REAL Worlders—you are absolutely AWESOME and it's to my shame I'm so far behind on responding to reviews. I apologize (if I just a few more hours every day) and want to assure you again every single one is read and appreciated._

 _So now without further ado….._

* * *

 **What Lies Ahead** -Part 13 of the Second Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon

 **Kamekona's Shrimp Truck**

 **Saturday**

 **12:15 P.M.**

"So we have a deal then?" Kamekona asked cautiously as he sat across from Nonna at a table in front of the shrimp truck negotiating a recipe exchange.

Nonna nodded. "My struffoli for your shredded pork with rice AND your Taegu salad."

"You're a tough negotiator. I'm giving up two but only getting one in return," Kame pointed out.

"True," Nonna conceded, "But the struffoli is special." She smiled serenely. "Plus, I'm sure you and Esther will enjoy making it together. I know how much that adorable girl loves to bake."

Kamekona fought to keep his face impassive and take a hard line with Nonna, as he did with the other people he negotiated recipe swaps with, but one look at her face made that impossible. "Ok, you have a deal," he surrendered.

Esther clapped her hands and tried to hold back a squeal as the deal was completed. Nonna was right. She was really looking forward to making struffoli. She flashed a brilliant smile at Kame who grinned back at her and pulled two handwritten recipes from his shirt pocket.

"But when you come back next time I want to revisit the issue of the sfogliatelle," he said.

"I think that can be arranged." Nonna smiled sweetly as she extracted a recipe from her purse and completed the transaction.

After a brief stop off to say goodbye to the Allen clan Nonna, Danny and Grace were enjoying a send-off lunch at Kamekona's with Steve, Catherine, Deb, Mary and Joanie before heading to the airport. With a little rearranging Nonna would now take the first leg of her flight home with Deb, Mary and Joanie. She would need to change planes in LA but Danny felt better knowing Mary and Deb would be there to make sure the connection went smoothly.

"I can't believe it's time for you guys to leave already," Catherine frowned. "It's been so great having you all here."

Nonna's eyes twinkled.

"We'll be back before you know it, bella, to celebrate a wedding."

"Yes!" Grace squealed excitedly.

"Yes!" Joan grinned as she copied Grace.

"Are you excited about Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath getting married, Peanut?" Mary grinned at her daughter.

"Unca 'Teve! Ann Cap! Maw-wied."

"That's right," Danny smiled at the toddler. "Finally."

"Fine-we." Joanie said then smiled broadly as everyone at the table laughed.

Grace turned to Catherine. "Did Carrie text you about the flower class?"

"She did," Catherine nodded. "I think it sounds like a great idea. We should totally do it."

"Flower class?" Danny asked.

"Remember the place where you and Auntie Catherine took the cooking lesson?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Sure," Danny nodded.

"Well they offer a class in native flower design. Carrie thought maybe she and I and Auntie Catherine could take it to get some idea for wedding flowers."

"That sounds like a great idea," Steve nodded then turned to Catherine. "I mean I didn't know you were interested in flower design but it sounds like fun."

"We're not thinking of doing the wedding flowers ourselves or anything," Catherine smiled. "Carrie just thought it might be a good way to get ideas and see what some of our options are."

"I think it sounds great." Steve kissed her on the temple.

"Do you wanna take it with us, Uncle Steve," Grace offered. "All the wedding books I've been looking at say a groom should be involved in the planning. It's your day too."

"I appreciate the thought, Gracie but I don't think flowers are really my thing. I'll be happy to have an opinion once Auntie Cath narrows down my choices but designing from scratch … I'd only hold you guys back."

"Ok," Grace nodded then turned to Mary, "I emailed the lady who teaches the class and asked if we could use a webcam so you could be included too, and she said that would be fine. She'll even get us a list of flowers we'll be using ahead of time so we can send them to you so you'll have everything you need. If you want to that is."

"I … wow … that's very thoughtful of you, Grace." Mary was clearly touched by Grace's eagerness to include her. "I'd love to … if it's ok with Auntie Catherine that is."

Catherine hugged Mary tightly. "Of course it's ok with me. It's more than ok with me. I want you involved every step of the way."

"Thanks," Mary said softly. "I'm honored to be asked and I'd be thrilled to help however I can."

Steve smiled, beyond happy with the idea of his sister being so involved in the planning of their wedding.

"You should totally come back for a few days when it's time to go dress shopping," Grace continued excitedly.

"Absolutely," Catherine nodded eagerly. "And who knows, maybe my boss will even give me a weekend off and we can come to LA and look at dresses there."

"I think that can be arranged," Steve grinned.

"Then we're off to LA," Catherine grinned. "We'll just have to huddle with Carrie and find a weekend that works for everyone."

Grace's eyes went wide. "Me too?"

"Absolutely," Catherine responded. "As long as it's ok with your dad."

Grace turned her pleading, hopeful eyes on her father. "Can I, Danno? Pretty please!"

"Pwetty pwease," Joanie echoed.

"As long as Auntie Cath is along to supervise, why not?" Danny smiled.

Grace threw her arms around Danny. "YAY! Thank you! You're the absolute best!"

"Gwace hap-py," Joanie squealed.

"Very happy," Grace smiled at the toddler. "And that means I'll get to see you in Los Angeles."

"Gwace come my house?" Joanie gasped.

"Yes," Mary chuckled. "Grace will come see you at our house."

Joanie threw her hands in the air. "YAY!"

"Have you decided where you're having the ceremony yet?" Deb asked. "There must be so many beautiful possibilities here."

"We haven't really talked about it yet," Steve said.

"You better get on that," Mary warned. "Venues fill up fast. Especially here on the island. Between the locals and the tourists looking for destination weddings, you wouldn't want to end up getting married in Conference Room B at the Pineapple Hotel/Resort/Convention Center/Car Wash."

"She's right." Catherine bit her bottom lip. "I should probably make some appointments to see a few places as soon as possible.,"

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled. "Just let me know if you need me to make any calls."

"I'm sure the governor would let you get married at the mansion," Danny smirked.

"That's not a completely bad idea," Steve shrugged. "Washington Place is beautiful."

"I'll put it on the list," Catherine grinned.

"This island is so beautiful your options are endless," Nonna said. "Indoor, outdoor, fancy, casual, downtown or at the beach."

"Well look at a few places, Steve smiled confidently. "And we'll know when it's right."

"Absolutely," Catherine agreed.

"First thing you need to do is set a date," Kamekona pointed out.

"True," Danny said. "You can't really start nailing down the details until you have a date."

Catherine grinned at Grace. "There's a lot to do. Lots of decisions to make. Good thing I have the two best maids of honor on the planet to help me."

Grace blushed. "I'm excited to help. We also need to find dresses … and shoes. Oh and pick jewelry. And nail polish colors."

"Once you have a date you need invitations," Mary found herself caught up in the excitement. "I'd really like to help with that. I've been playing around with a couple of ideas I could show you ... if you're interested." Her voice held a trace of uncertainty.

"Are you kidding?" Catherine said sincerely. "Of course I'm interested. After seeing how gorgeous your books are … I'd be thrilled to have you help design the invitations."

Mary smiled proudly.

"We also need food, and a cake," Grace continued.

"It would be my honor to make you a cookie and dessert bar for your wedding," Nonna said. "Or for your rehearsal dinner. Or both," she grinned.

"That's very generous but we want you to relax and have fun at the wedding," Catherine said.

"We don't want you to have to do any cooking," Steve added.

"My angels," Nonna smiled brightly, "Cooking is how I relax and have fun. Besides, I'd want to enlist some assistants. Esther, Kaitlyn and Aaron."

"Really?" Esther smiled shyly. "I'd be … I mean of course … that is to say I'd be honored."

Nonna smiled.

"I'm sure Aaron would be thrilled as well," Mary grinned. "Kaitlyn too."

"You also need to find a photographer," Deb reminded them.

"And get rings," Mary ordered. "There's no way you two are exchanging plastic rings during the ceremony."

"I thought the plastic rings had a certain charm," Catherine beamed.

"Me too," Steve agreed.

"You also need to plan your honeymoon," Grace said dreamily. "Somewhere super romantic. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not yet, Gracie," Steve said. "Seems like we have a lot of decisions to make."

"We sure do," Catherine grinned excitedly. "It's gonna be a very busy spring. We better get to work."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

 _ **From Jennifer**_

Will Catherine be keeping her last name when they get married or will she use Steve's?

I picked this for the final question because it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Stay tuned to find out the answer. I will say this though…all three of us were in agreement right from the start on which way this one should go

 _Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page._

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
